1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of display devices including an organic light emitting display device, a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and the like, have been widely used.
Each of these display devices generally includes a display unit including pixels for displaying images, a timing controller for generating control signals to be supplied to the pixels, a data driver for supplying data signals to the pixels, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to the pixels, and a power supply for generating power to drive the display device.
The scan driver includes a scan driving circuit supplied with a high-level scan voltage and a low-level scan voltage to generate a scan signal.